


Punishable Pet

by Itachiru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachiru/pseuds/Itachiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was a story I wrote many years ago for a good friend of mine. though I was planning on continuing it, I am not active in that fandom anymore, so it is a one-shot now. Just a bit of RenoxRufus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishable Pet

It was a regular day at the Shinra Company, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and blood was being shed. A certain red head was propping up a wall by the President’s office, supposed to be on guard.

Instead, he was sleeping. Rude, feeling sorry for the normally loud red head, let his partner sleep, keeping watch by himself. He knew Tseng had kept Reno up practically all night, training the heck out of the red head, who had been slacking off lately. Heck, he had had to share a room with the guy.

The red-head had come stumbling into the room well after midnight, doing everything else possible short of knocking over a vase to let his roomie know he was home. Rude had jumped out of bed, and drew his gun at the noise of a dish breaking. “Wh-Whoa man! It’s me! It’s Reno! It’s Re---“the red head managed to spew out before he backed into the wall and slumped down, dead tired. Rude let out a sigh and placed his gun in the leg strap. He walked over to Reno and hoisted him onto his broad shoulders. He still marveled at how light the man was, even though he at 3 times what Rude could stomach. After throwing the man into the bathroom with a change of clothes, he set off and microwaved a meal for Reno. Like clockwork, he opened the door, and pulled out Reno, who was in PJs, and led him to the table. The red head scarfed down the food and needed no help to get to the bed. Reno climbed up to the top bunk and slipped into his bed. A few minutes later, his reassuring snore could be heard. Only then did Rude get back to bed.

Now it was morning, and Rude was on watch practically by alone. He nudged Reno when he heard the sliding door open. The Turk jumped and shot his gun straight at another soldier. “Wha—Wha---Who’s attacking?! We need back up! Back up…ah?” the red head yelled until he noticed his surroundings. Rude was against the wall, his hand on his face. The soldier was laying on the floor gripping his upper arm, another soldier tending to the wound. “Shit…not again…” Reno said, holding his head in his hands. He heard a hearty laugh from next to him, and jumped at seeing Rufus Shinra, the new President of the company. He gulped. From what Reno had seen, Rufus wasn’t a man who could be trifled with. What made his blood run even colder was the man standing next to him, Tseng, the leader of the Turks. Rude blanched at Reno’s predicament. Here his partner was, caught slacking red handed by their boss and their boss’s boss, whom he was supposed to help protect.

Tseng glared at the red head, “Sir! I—“ Reno began, but was cut off by the fuming Tseng. “What the HELL do you think you’re DOING, Reno?! You are SUPPOSED to be guarding Mr. Shinra! WHY are you taking a nap?!” Tseng thundered, making even the usually composed Rude flinch a bit. “Sir. It was partly my—“ Rude tried to but in, but Tseng yelled, “SILENCE!!! This THING is a disgrace to the Turks! I apologize Mr.Shinra. I should not have allowed such an incompetent soldier to stand watch over your office. I will see to it that he is punished properly THIS time around.” The leader said, bowing to Rufus, then he turned to Reno and glared. “You are dismissed for the day!” “Sir!” Reno said, now as red as his hair, with both anger and embarrassment.

He turned to go, but stopped at Rufus’ call, “Wait, soldier.” Reno turned and stood at attention, thinking, “Shit. He’s probably gonna chew me out too!” Oddly enough, Rufus was smirking at the red head. “Give him to me, Tseng.” The President said, startling everyone. “E-Excuse me…sir?” Tseng asked. “Give him to me. I will hone him until he shines like the jewel he has the potential to be. I know that a talented man such as yourself can see that it would be a waste to throw this one away. He may be helpful to us in dealing with Avalanche.” Rufus said. Tseng was quiet, simply not knowing what to say. Did his boss really believe that such an IDIOT could have that much potential? He knew that Rufus Shinra was not a man to say such things on a whim. Reno looked at the President of Shinra company like he had a few screws loose in his brain. Him? Potential? He was only good enough to be the bottom of Turks, stubborn as he was, he knew that. Tseng stared hard at Rufus, and then directed his gaze at Reno. “Reno. You will be under Mr. Shinra’s care until he dismisses you..” Reno’s jaw dropped, “What?” “Do as you’re told!” Tseng bit coldly. Reno flinched and bowed at both men, “S-Sirs!” Rufus stifled a laugh and smirked, “ Follow me soldier. Tseng. You may return to your facility for the rest of the day. I shall “punish” this fellow for you.” Reno gulped and Tseng nodded. “As you wish, sir.” With that Tseng walked out of the complex, Rude following him out when he beckoned him to. Rude took one look at Reno’s retreating form before walking out the door after his boss, hoping his partner would be alright Rufus walked on ahead and the pair had passed through many doors.Reno hadn’t even been in this far of the Shinra building. It seemed like hours before Rufus pulled out a gold cardkey and slid it on a panel on a pair of giant doors. The room rumbled before the doors slowly opened. Reno had jumped when Rufus held his hand. “I thought you’d shoot at me.” Rufus explained, smirking. Reno blushed a bright red in both a mix of annoyance and embarrassment. He stuck his hand in his pocket as he followed the President into the room. When the door shut behind him, Rufus had stopped, causing Reno to bump into him. “Ow!” Reno exclaimed, holding his smarting nose. Rufus turned and said just one word, “Strip.” Reno momentarily forgot about the pain in his nose and looked at his new boss, “What?!” He had hoped he didn’t hear clearly. “I said strip, soldier. Just you’re upper armor and shirt of course.” Rufus explained. Reno face faulted and he thought, “Shit…this is gonna really suck. I hate the ropes and knots training.” Reno followed directions and soon was stripped down to his pants and nothing else. Rufus stared at the red haired man for a few minutes in what seemed to be amazement. Reno cleared his throat softly and Rufus gripped a piece of fabric in his hand. “Close your eyes.” Rufus said in a low voice. Reno did so, and he soon felt the fabric over his eyes. He also felt his hands being held behind his back. He smelt Rufus’ aftershave and wondered what the man was doing so close to him. “Tell me, my dear Turk, do you think I am attractive?” he heard the President whisper in his ear. “Um…I…sure?” Reno answered, thrown for a loop at the strange question. Why wouldn’t he just get on with the punishment? He could sense the Rufus wasn’t happy with this response from the air he felt on his shoulder where the man had let out a soft sigh. “Uh…you are good looking boss. All of the female Turks seem to like you. I kind of wish they’d look at me you know? I wasn’t very popular in the training academy.” Reno said to his boss, wanting to the lighten the mood between him and his new boss, and possibly tone down the punishment session. It worked…sort of.

Rufus looked at the red head in front of him and pushed him down to the floor, earning a grunt of surprise from the Turk. “You are my pet from now on soldier and I am your one master. You answer EXCLUSIVELY to ME.” Rufus said, in a hard tone. “P-Pet?” Reno stuttered, unable to comprehend which training session this was supposed to be. Where had he been a pet before? “S-sir!” he exclaimed all the same. He was stubborn, but he wasn’t stupid, despite his attitude. He didn’t want to anger his superiors any further. Rufus smiled at the well sculpted red haired man kneeling down in front of him shirtless, blindfolded, and handcuffed. The new president knelt down to level himself with the Reno and whispered, "Make my world tilt to the beat of our hearts." Reno managed to get out a, "What the he--" before Rufus silenced him with his lips. Reno’s eyes widened as he felt Rufus’ silky lips on his. The older man cupped Reno’s face in his hands as they crashed their lips together. Soon after, their tongues started to dance with each other, each fighting for dominance. This was new to Reno. It was something he had never experienced before. Being with a guy…it felt weird….but he started to like the feel and taste of Rufus in his mouth. He chose to melt into the sensation that coursed through his body. Rufus broke the kiss, both men gasping for breath. In that time Rufus had taken off his clothes and had gotten the red head’s pants off. He now had Reno backed up against the bed and he untied the blindfold on the man. As soon as Reno’s vision refocused, all he saw was Rufus’s body. It was almost as if all of his training with the Turks was for naught as he looked at Rufus’ well built body. “Like what you see?” Rufus said the smirk in his tone. Reno flushed a bright red and was about to reply when Rufus’ lips came crashing back down on his, this time more roughly. All he remembered was them somehow getting on the bed. After that, he knew nothing more.


End file.
